Idiots and Empty Bottles
by Lithium Amaranth
Summary: Yuzuriha decides introduce a fun new game to the 5 travelers in Oto Country. One that involves...a spinning bottle of sorts. Oneshot


**I hope you all enjoy my second Tsubasa fic!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing but the Plot ^^ All charcters belong to CLAMP**

* * *

"Hey Little Cat!" Yuzuriha shouted. Sakura, who was sweeping the steps outside the café, looked up curiously. She smiled as she saw her friend run up the driveway.

"Oh Yuzuriha! Hi, how are you?" she asked politely. Yuzuriha stuck her face surprisingly close to Sakura's.

"I'm great!" she shouted, startling the princess. "Little Cat! You have to see what I found!" she exclaimed as she set down an empty bottle on the steps. Sakura looked at it curiously.

"An empty bottle? But, why did you-" she started.

"Don't tell me you don't know! When ever you find and empty bottle on the road it's good luck. And you have to play a game to bring that good luck." she said slyly. The princess raised her eyebrow.

"Game?" she asked curiously. Suddenly the door behind her opened and Fai came strolling out.

"Oh Yuzuriha. What are you doing here? The café is closed you know." he said. Yuzuriha whimpered.

"But I wanted Kusanagi and I to play a game with all of you!" she whined. Fai and Sakura looked at her oddly.

"Kusanagi?" they both questioned, seeing that the demon hunter was nowhere to be found.

"I'm over here!" he shouted from down the driveway. He walked unsteadily and huffed when he met up with his partner. "Damn you run fast. All you did was see a bottle, pick it up and you took off! What's the matter with you?" Kusanagi scolded. Yuzuriha whined again.

"But I wanted to show the Cats and Dogs the bottle game!" she said.

"Bottle game?" Sakura asked. Yuzuriha leaned in closed, a devious smile on her lips.

"Have you ever played spin the bottle?"

Kurogane walked down the stairs lethargically. His sandals clacked on the wooden steps as he made his way towards the kitchen. He was snapped out of his tranquil thoughts when he heard the magician's annoying coo.

"It landed on me!" he shouted, a laugh behind his voice. Kurogane turned the corner to find the kids, Mokona, Kusanagi, Yuzuriha and the mage sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle pointing at Fai. But that's not what attracted the warriors attention. Yuzuriha was leaning across the circle towards Fai who sat cross legged and stuck his cheek out to her puckered lips.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kurogane shouted. Yuzuriha pulled away and sat back down giggling while the mage looked upon the warrior and laughed.

"Would you like to join us in a game of spin the bottle Kuro-puu?" he asked. Kurogane only ground his teeth and stomped over to the wizard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DRUNK! What's the matter with you! What are you doing?" he bellowed. Fai only smiled.

"That's the game Kuro-puu. Yuzuriha and Kusanagi came over to play spin the bottle. When you spin it, you have to kiss the person it points to. It's completely innocent and Sakura said she wanted to play." he said. Sakura blushed a deep red. She smiled innocently at Kurogane and nodded.

"When Yuzuriha explained it to me it sounded like fun. I asked Syaoran to play and Fai said he wanted to supervise." she told him. Kurogane scowled at the mage or what he believed to be a pathetic excuse for an adult. Fai merely grinned and chuckled.

"Would you like to play too Big Dog? It's fuuuuun!" Fai sing songed. The warrior ignored him, only reacting slightly to the irritating name, and continued to get himself a drink. He merely shrugged off the mage with a characteristic "tch". Fai pouted.

"But Kuuurrooo-taaan~! Yuzuriha and Kusanagi came to play with ALL of us! At least stay down here and TRY to have some fun." Fai teased. Kurogane glared at him.

"I am NOT playing! And of course I'm staying down here. T'hell this is innocent. I've never seen a game this repulsive." the ninja growled. Yuzuriha and Mokona whined, Kusangai let out an uncomfortable 'henh' and Sakura and Syaoran blushed, suddenly thinking that maybe this game WAS a little inappropriate. Fai just smiled contentedly.

"That's just because Big Doggie's country is strict with all rules and no fun!" Fai complained.

"Damn straight we have order in Nihon. I live in a freaking palace serving Princess Tomoyo remember? Like hell games like that are even allowed inside the castle walls." Fai pouted.

"You're just saying that because Princess Tomoyo would probably want to play too right?" The mage guessed, having not met Tomoyo. Kurogane waved him off as he sipped his sake, not answering Fai's assumption. He did NOT want to give the mage the satisfaction of being absolutely right. Despite her innocent appearance…his princess really could be obscene when she wanted to be. On more than one occasion, he assumed her to be a demon or possessed. But he wasn't willing to let that information slip to his traveling companions.

Fai just 'humphd' and spun the bottle, the end landing on Mokona. "Mokona gets a kiss!" the creature squealed as it leapt into Fai's awaiting hands. The magician turned to Kurogane before kissing the furry thing on the top of the head. Kurogane raised his eyebrow.

"See Big Dog? Innocent!" he sang.

"Tch, Like I'd believe you two are innocent." the warrior spat annoyed. Mokona bounced over to him.

"You're mean Kuro-puu!" it whined.

"Don't you have a bottle to spin!" Kurogane shouted to get the white manjuu off his knee. Mokona gave a disapproving whine and bounced back to the circle where the bottle spun to land on Kusanagi.

Kusanagi then spun it to have it land on Yuzuriha

Yuzuriha spun it to land on Mokona

Mokona spun it to land on Syaoran

Syaoran spun it to land on Sakura

The highlight of the night so far was Sakura and Syaoran's flushed faces and a small debate on how to kiss her. He decided to be respectful to his princess and kissed her hand, despite her slight disappointment. While everyone was gushing over the pair, Fai had discretely moved to the side so that by extension, Kurogane was a part of the circle.

When Sakura spun the bottle, it landed on Fai

She hesitated but leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. The magician smiled and commented on how sweet of her it was for the Little Kitty to give the Big Mommy Kitty a kiss.

"Will you cut that damn joke! You're not a cat OR a woman!" Kurogane bellowed, having not said anything the entire game so far. Fai just grinned.

"But if I'm not the Mommy, then who is…Big Daddy Doggie?" Fai smirked, his eyes hinting a much, much, much more provocative meaning. Thankfully, the only ones who got the joke were Kurogane and himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" he roared. Fai quickly turned around, ignoring him. He angled the bottle carefully and put just the right amount of pressure on it. As it spun, the fellow players were wondering why Fai looked as if her were about to explode with laughter. They finally understood when the bottle landed right on Kurogane.

"Well, look at that Big Dog! It landed on you. Time for Daddy to accept a kiss from Mommy!" Fai laughed as he stood up and strolled towards the ninja. Said ninja jumped out of his seat.

"Like hell you are! You're not kissing me!" Kurogane bellowed.

"Aha~! So you admit that you're the Daddy and I'M the Mommy!" Fai teased. Kurogane dodged a surprise lunge from Fai.

"LIKE HELL I DID!" the ninja roared.

"ah.." Kusanagi started, about to explain to Fai that if the bottle landed on somebody of the same gender they could spin again, but Yuzuriha stopped him. Understanding what was REALLY happening between the Kitty and Dog, and besides, it was hilarious to watch. Sakura and Syaoran had already given up the energy it takes to worry about Fai's life and whether or not Kurogane would ever be true to his threats. They merely laughed, albeit uncomfortably.

At the moment Fai had his arms outstretched to Kurogane who held the magician back with one hand and extended it so that the mage was only grabbing at air.

"Ah! Kuro-tan! You HAVE to play by the rules! It's just one kiss!" Fai whined.

"EXACTLY! So why does it matter so much! Just spin again and kiss someone else! And I thought I told you I wasn't playing!" the warrior countered.

"Exactly Exactly! So why should 'one kiss' bother you?" Fai retorted cleverly.

"YOU bother me!" Kurogane growled. Fai only laughed.

"At least I know I'm succeeding in my other goal." the wizard replied humorously.

"Bastard." Kurogane seethed, still attempting to hold the idiot back while said idiot flailed his arms around in front of him.

"Surprise attack!" Mokona suddenly cried as it came bounding up behind Kurogane and bounced off the back of his neck. The sudden action caused Kurogane to let his guard down and his muscles to relax slightly. Enough for the force Fai was putting on his hand, to cause him to barrel into Kurogane…and smash their lips against each other.

Blue and red eyes widened at the contact as well as they eyes of all others present in the room, save for Mokona. The two involved didn't even pull away at first, they just stared wide eyed at each other. Kurogane was the first to recover when he suddenly pulled away, startling Fai out of his daze.

Before he even realized it, Fai had put on his plastic smile, oblivious to the fact that it was monstrously different from the one he wore only moments ago when he was teasing his favorite ninja.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it?" the mage asked. Kurogane frowned.

"Tch. Idiot." he said as he turned to leave. Fai let his bangs fall in front of his eyes.

"I suppose."

Kurogane paused, but didn't turn around. He just kept walking.

Fai was welcomed back into the game as he spun again landing on Sakura and kissing her hand as Syaoran did before. The game continued and Fai held his plastic smile the entire time. He was so focused on smiling that he didn't notice Kurogane's presence outside the doorway. With his arms folded he kept his eyes on only Fai, tightening his grip on his arms only when Yuzuriha kissed him or when the idiot had insisted on giving Kusanagi a kiss on the head when the bottle landed on him. The no same-gender rule was completely cast aside when Yuzuriha kissed Sakura innocently on the cheek. Both girls laughed.

It didn't take long for them all to grow tired and for their fellow hunter guests to go home as well. Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona bid Fai good night as they left for the stairs, unknowingly passing Kurogane as they left. Blending in with the shadows was Kurogane's specialty. When he looked around the corner he saw Fai cleaning up the sake glass he'd left with the bottle still in the middle of the floor. He decided to make an appearance once Fai was finished cleaning.

"Oi" he announced. Fai jumped, startled by the ninja. How could Kurogane even _be _sneaky with clacking sandals like that? The mage wondered faintly.

"ah Kuro-tan! Yuzuriha and Kusanagi just left and the children went upstairs." Fai informed him, though he doubted he needed to. He probably passed them on the way down and besides…Kurogane came downstairs _because_ Fai was alone.

"Idiot." Kurogane muttered. Fai smiled plastically.

"hmm, maybe" he replied. After a couple minutes of silence Fai spoke again "You didn't have fun with the game we played earlier? You don't have to take it so seriously you know. It's just a game." the magician said. Kurogane ran a hand through his hair and kicked the bottle on the floor.

"Geez you really are a moron." he said. Fai's smile faltered slightly.

"Is there a reason you came back here? Cause I've heard nothing but insults so far." Fai smiled. Pain clearly evident on his face. Kurogane huffed and looked down.

"It's pointing to you." he said clearly. Fai's smile fell and his eyes widened when he followed Kurogane's gaze to the empty bottle on the floor. It was pointing to him. Before the mage could react Kurogane closed the distance in one quick stride and pressed his lips against the blonde's.

Fai's eyes widened in shock. Kurogane's fist was holding him by the collar of his waiter uniform, as if daring him to pull away. Giving in to the urge, he wrapped his arms around the taller man and sighed into the kiss. Kurogane removed his hand from his shirt to the mage's thin waist, pulling him closer. Fai flushed slightly at the intimacy.

When they pulled away, Kurogane had a determined, not harsh, look in his eyes. Similar to Syaoran's eyes when it came to Sakura.

"Kuro-sama?" Fai asked, his eyes half lidded and his pale cheeks slightly pink.

"I told you before. You're an idiot." Kurogane spelled out for him. Fai smiled, the edges of his lips curving up naturally.

"I see…Kuro-sama's just upset he didn't initiate the first kiss." Fai teased, smirking at the taller man. Kurogane growled, flushing ever so slightly. Fai laughed and jumped into another kiss.

This one more passionate than the last. Kurogane swiped his tongue against the mage's lips lightly. Sighing even further into the kiss, Fai opened his mouth to Kurogane intertwining their tongues as they slid past each other tasting every crevice of their mouths. Clutching tighter onto Kurogane's neck, Fai stepped a little closer. Kurogane tightened his grip on the wizards hips and smirked when he heard a satisfied moan escape the smaller man's lips. Fai was blushing mildly at that fact.

"Kuro-sama's got talent!" Fai chuckled, humoring out his embarrassment. "And you were the one blaming ME for mislabeling the game as being innocent. Shame shame Kuro-woof woof. What would our children think?" Fai admonished. Kurogane smirked.

"Hopefully nothing if you're quiet." he said. Fai blushed at the insinuation.

"Hyuu! Kuro-sama's got a dirty mind! Where did this come from all of a sudden?" the wizard asked, already leaning in for another kiss. The warrior grinned

"An idiot and an empty bottle."


End file.
